


mode of ... [ hatred ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Hate Oral Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: La primera vez que tienen ese tipo de acercamiento, Yukio aún se encontraba en la sala de profesores, siendo el último en quedarse como la mayoría de las veces.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 1





	mode of ... [ hatred ]

La primera vez que tienen ese tipo de acercamiento, Yukio aún se encontraba en la sala de profesores, siendo el último en quedarse como la mayoría de las veces.

En ese momento, nunca escuchó llegar a Shima hasta su escritorio, y tampoco recuerda mucho de cómo terminó accediendo a que su propio estudiante le hiciera una felación.

.

En un primer momento se sintió incorrecto, inmoral. Sucio y poco propio de alguien que siempre respeta las reglas, pero con el tiempo solo se dejó llevar por el tabú que existe entre tener ese tipo de _relación_ entre un profesor y un estudiante —a pesar de que ambos tienen la misma edad—.

Es simplemente uno de los pocos placeres que puede permitirse. Ver a Renzō sonrojado, con los ojos llorosos y la saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios cuando se separa para tomar un poco de aire y continuar con su tarea de chupar el miembro del menor de los Okumura.

Y es algo que ambos disfrutan. Yukio porque solo así se recuerda que aún es un adolescente, y Shima porque de esa forma se siente medianamente útil y pone a prueba su innata habilidad para pasar desapercibido cuando lo desea.

Por más que Yukio odie eso.


End file.
